totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Dragon World
Total Drama Dragon World is a fictional animated series. Summary The Total Drama gang have adventures in the Dragon World, a world where only dragons inhabit and they become dragons, and are accompanied by a young dragon named Deuce and his best friend, a young harpy dragon named Ashely. During the adventures in each episode, Deuce, Ashely and the gang often get into trouble and sing songs. Characters Main # Chris # Chef # Owen # Gwen # Heather # Duncan # Geoff # Lindsay # Bridgette # Trent # Izzy # Eva # Harold # Courtney # Katie # Sadie # Beth # Cody # Tyler # Noah # Ezekiel # Leshawna # DJ # Justin # Alejandro # Blaineley # Sierra # Annie Maria # B # Brick # Cameron # Dakota # Dawn # Jo # Mike # Lightning # Sam # Scott # Staci # Zoey # Amy # Beardo # Dave # Ella # Jasmine # Leonard # Max # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy) # Scarlett # Shawn # Sky # Sugar # Topher # Don # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. # Deuce - A young green dragon with mocha brown eyes, a yellow belly, red hands and feet and a feather at the tip of his tail. He is fun-loving, energetic and playful. His favorite food is sushi and his favorite fruit is dragonfruit. # Ashely - A young harpy dragon with dark green eyes. She is the best friend of Deuce. Her favorite food is sunflower seeds and her favorite fruit is mango. Supporting/Recurring # Cranky Dragon - A cranky grown while dragon who is Deuce's father. # Candy Dragon - A candy-coated dragon who is Deuce's love interest. # Funky Dragon - A teenaged dark green surfer dragon who is Deuce's older brother. # Darla - A kid-aged light green dragon who is Deuce's younger sister. # Doggy Dragon - A dog-like brown dragon can see, hear and do anything. She is extremely tomboyish and friendly and loves getting dirty. She is the ally of the TD gang, the pet of Funky Dragon and a friend of Deuce and Ashely. # Bongo Dragon - An orange dragon who loves playing bongos. # Miner Dragon - A dark blue dragon who loves to mine in Dragon Cave. Episodes Season 1 # I Spy with My Scaly Eye - Deuce gains the power to turn invisible at any time and uses his newfound power to harmlessly tickle prank everyone else, so Sanders and MacArthur have to stop him before things get ticklishly array. # The Big Chill Out - Deuce, Sanders and MacArthur make a drink made from coconut water and snow that becomes a great source of money. # Bad Hair Day - After being tickled by Deuce's tickle sparks for an hour, Leshawna gets an afro because of the electricity in the tickle sparks. # Raiders of the Lost Dragonfruit - When Deuce finds a legendary dragonfruit and eats it, he causes havoc on accident and Sanders and MacArthur have to get the legendary dragonfruit out of him. # Dragon Foo Young - Deuce accidentally drinks Scarlett's youth potion and becomes a baby dragon, so Sanders and MacArthur must take care of Deuce until Scarlett creates a potion that will change him back to his normal state. # Booty and the Beast - Deuce, Ashely and the gang go on a treasure hunt when MacArthur finds one while having a tickle fight with Sanders. # Dragon for a Day - When Cranky Dragon becomes ill and has to be exiled to Dragon Health Island for the day, Deuce has to take his place until tomorrow. # From Zero to Hero - Chris has to act nicer to everyone else for the day to win a twenty dollar bet against Blaineley. # Buried Dragon Treasure - The gang goes on a treasure hunt after they find a map hidden in the bottom room of the Dragon Mansion. # Cranky's Tickle Tonic - Cranky Dragon creates a tickle potion to make every dragon happy. # Get a Life, Don't Save One - After Deuce, Sanders and MacArthur save Owen's life, Owen decides to do his friends a favor and do whatever they want him to do. # The Curse of Bongo Dragon - When everyone on the island receives a mysterious letter, Deuce, Sanders and MacArthur find out that these letters contain a curse that only Bongo Dragon can break. # Dragon Tango - Deuce and Candy Dragon train for a tango dancing competition with Tango Dragon and her partner at Dragon Disco Palace. # Dragon Speed - MacArthur challenges Miner Dragon to a minecart race in Dragon Cave. # Doggy Dragon's Doggy Day - Doggy Dragon spends a sunny day with her friends and Funky Dragon and being doggy. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia * This show is similar to Donkey Kong Country: The Animated Series, the only difference being that this show ran for 3 seasons while the latter ran for 2 seasons. * The show's intro is similar to the intro of Super Mario World: The Series. * Sanders, MacArthur and Deuce are usually seen doing extreme dragonfruit-ing at the start of the episodes that they are the main characters in. At the start of the series' premiere, Sanders, MacArthur and Deuce are cleaning the top room of the Dragon Mansion. * In Japan, this show airs on Tokyo TV from 6:00-8:00 am on Fridays and Saturdays as two-hour marathons consistent of 5 back-to-back episodes. * Sanders and MacArthur are mostly in charge of babysitting Deuce, as Deuce loves it when they babysit him. * Sanders' main powers while being a dragon are her physic, ice and grass powers. * MacArthur's main powers while being a dragon are her fire and water powers. * In a tickle scene from I Spy with My Scaly Eye, Deuce tickles Sanders on her neck while he's invisible, causing Sanders to giggle uncontrollably. * In another tickle scene from I Spy with My Scaly Eye, Deuce tickles Sanders on her belly and sides after he turns invisible again when Cranky Dragon leaves the Dragon Mansion, causing Sanders to laugh maniacally. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows